


Speak to Me With Thine Eyes

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Meme Inspired [54]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Drabble, F/M, non-verbal communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: It was everything spoken without words.





	Speak to Me With Thine Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of meaningful eye contact

Attolia raised his eyes to hers, and for a moment, Eugenides was staring at her, not her earrings. She did not change expression, she willed him to see, and then he did, frozen.

"Do you know what's going to happen to you?"

It was everything spoken without words, an offer made and rejected under duress, accepted now for reasons that somehow no longer seemed purely political. But Eugenides had never needed her words to understand, had never needed words to make himself understood.

Even so, he found them, closed his eyes a moment, then stared into her eyes anew. "Yes."


End file.
